Problem: Multiply. $\dfrac{7}{8} \times \dfrac{5}{6}=?$ Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A $\dfrac{7}{8}$ (Choice B) B $\dfrac{5}{2}$ (Choice C) C $\dfrac{35}{48}$ (Choice D) D $\dfrac{42}{48}$
Explanation: $= \dfrac{7 \times 5}{8 \times 6}$ $= \dfrac{35}{48}$